Many tradespeople require the use of implements to mix materials for their work. Plasterers for example commonly use a mixing attachment that connects to a drill for mixing plaster. A similar mixing attachment is used by many other trades for mixing similar compounds such as paint.
One particular problem with such mixing implements is the time required for cleaning. If the attachment is not cleaned promptly after mixing, the mixture left on the attachment will set, after which cleaning will become far more difficult. However, as materials such as plaster only provide a certain amount of time in which they can be worked, stopping to clean the mixing attachment immediately after use reduces the time available to use the plaster before it sets.
A common method of cleaning such a mixing attachment is to simply place the attachment in a bucket of water and to rotate the attachment with the drill. While such a method does remove a significant amount of the material from the attachment, it will also generally leave some residue which must be wiped from the attachment, thereby increasing the time lost in the cleaning process. One particular problem is that the material removed from the mixing attachment will simply fall to the bottom of the bucket. Rotation of the mixing attachment stirs up this material which is then left on the attachment. The problem also becomes worse as the bucket is re-used a number of times creating a larger layer of material on the base of the bucket.
The present invention attempts to overcome, at least in part, the abovementioned problems associated with cleaning rotatable parts such as mixer attachments.